Ghouls Rule Un año despues
by Denileprincess
Summary: No se debe jugar con lo desconocido, las chicas por accidente traen una criatura a la vida que ahora las atormenta y maldice, todo se sale de control y Draculaura por fin bebera sangre y podra converirse en murgielago, convirtiendo tambien a Cleo y ocasionando un super caos. Saldran bien librados?
1. Chapter 1

Pensamientos de Cleo.

Cleo se miro al espejo y suspiro, estaba terminando de delinear sus ojos, quedo preciosa, esos ojos gatunos y seductores. De un azul tan bello como las aguas del mar de Cancun.

_-Se puede ver el paraiso en tus ojos-,_ le habia dicho una vez Deuce.- Sonreia al recordarlo.

De pronto comenzo a maquillar su rostro, lo primero que hacia Cleo eran sus ojos, sabia que eran su arma mas poderosa, estando sus ojos listos el resto era casi secundario. Finalizaba con sus labios, se tomaba su tiempo, debian quedar perfectos. Todo lo hacia envuelta en su bata de seda. Y sentandose en un cojin enorme y lujosamente decorado, suspiro con pesar...

Parecia que estaba pensando en resolver un problema enorme como el hambruna mundial, sin embargo su mente solo estaba una cosa:

-Que me pondre este Halloween?

No tengo nada...decia mirando un Closeth que daria envidia a la realeza británica. Los monstruos acostumbraban lucir en Halloween sus mejores galas. Cleo sabia que siempre tenia que estar un paso adelante de las demás, para mantener su estaus, a veces la corona era pesada.

-Tendre que ir a paris por el.- Resolvio despues de mucho meditar.

Se acerco a su closeth comenzo a descolgar vestidos, de nuevo suspiro. Recordo aquella ocasion en la que Deuce arreglo un pleito entre ambos.

Flashback inicia.-

Al finalizar las clases se acerco a la egipcia y le dijo:

-Te llevo.- Le dijo.

-No.-

- Solo te llevare a tu casa.-

-No.-

_Y el tomo su bolso._

_-Si quieres... volver a ver este bolso... debes venir conmigo- _Dijo Divertido porque sabia que funcionaría, ella no dejaría que su bolso se perdiera_. Y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás y después correr hacia su auto._

Ella le gritó. -_ No... espera!-_ y lo siguió.

El sujetaba el bolso meneandolo divertido ya arriba del auto.

- _Sube... o no respondo. Sabes que es cierto._ -  
_-Bien.-_ Decia fastidiada sin tener opcion.  
Y ella subió al auto.

-_Damelo-_ Le demando.  
El se lo dio y arranco rapidamente.  
_-Acabo de recordar que tengo algo romántico que hacer, ...vamos? -_  
_-No.-_

_-No pareces tener opcion.-_

_Y si no quiero?-_Le dijo desafiante.  
-_Entonces es un secuestro. -_

Y los 2 rieron.  
_-Eres bueno... -_  
_-Intento serlo para ti- _Le dijo el sinceramente.

Y al llegar a un semáforo en el alto, ambos súbita y espontáneamente se besaron.

Se sentían en el paraiso.

_ Y si esto no es amor entonces. Que si lo es? Si lo es... debe serlo. _Pensaba Cleo.

Y le beso con mas intensidad, el le devolvio el beso sujetando su rostro,apretándola contra el.

_Y los autos de atras les silvaban molestos, pero a a pareja no le importaba._

Flashback termina.-

Vaya, eso es lo increible de nuestras peleas...las reconciliaciones son dulces y emocionantes. _El lo es._

Se coloco un vestido Azul, del azul de sus ojos, que hacia que estos resaltaran mas.

desde aquel incidente con Frankie Stein la nueva me he vuelto cercana a ellas ...nunca pensé que llegarían a ser mis amigas.

-Somos las monstruitas más populares del Insti decía Frankie con orgullo al pasearse por los pasillos.

-Yo he compartido MI popularidad con ustedes...-Le recorde.

Ella sonreía con cierta amargura sabía que era cierto.

Ella es de una mentalidad muy independiente le molesta secretamente que los demás me admiren tanto. Bien, mis zapatos, esos Jimmy Choo con correas de piel color nude y se los colocaba. Se coloco frente al espejo tamaño natural en la entrada de su alcoba.

_-Estoy de muerte.-_

Y se puso ese perfume que sabia le encantaba, no era un perfume comercial, lo hacian sus esclavos para ella, con ingredientes y escencias que mandaba traer de Egipto.

Se coloco una tiara de oro que simulaba una cobra.

-Vaya ahora los dos tendremos serpientes en la cabeza.- (Ja, ja,ja.)

-Fin de los pensamientos de Cleo.-

- El llego, su alteza.- Lo anuncio su esclava, tenia ahora una especie de dama de compañia llamada Zet que ultimamente pasaba mucho tiempo a su lado, la habia traido su padre a la vida, a través de un ritual frente a sus ojos, -Porque ya estas en edad.- le habia dicho.

-Vaya...estas preciosa.- Le dijo Deuce al verla

-Lo se.-

La abrazo, y percibió ese aroma único. - Creo que el que pases mas tiempo con tu padre sera malo para nosotros.-

-Por que?-

-Ya te amo, si aprendes sus hechizerias terminare de tu zombi.-

- Con moscas ya no seras atractivo.- Le dijo sonriendo.

-Ja,ja,ja. Que bonita tiara. -

-Sabia que te gustaría...-

-Tu me gustas de cualquier manera, aunque nunca deseo verte como yo.- Bajo el rostro.

Cleo se lo levanto con sus dedos, de manera dominante pero afectuosa. -Sabes en mi país estas tiaras con serpientes implican poderío y realeza, amo tus serpientes.-

El la miro fijamente, completamente enamorado y la beso.

Partieron hacia MH, recordaban que en Halloween el año anterior se habia aclarado todo un malentendido causado en parte debido a Cleo.

-Espero con ansia que llegue.-

-No sabia que disfrutabas tanto del Halloween.-

-No es por eso, necesito que sea una gran noche, que borre el recuerdo del año pasado. No olvido que me dejaste.-

Cleo se quedo callada, lo observaba. El continuo.

-Y ese malentendido con Holt., es el alter ego de mi mejor amigo. No podria soportarlo, moria de celos.-

-Lamento haberte causado tanto sufrimiento, no fue a proposito, pero debia impresionar a papa.- (Chequen Cronicas Mounstruosas)

-Lo se, lo entiendo... ya sabes que te perdonaria lo que fuera. Ademas no fuiste solo tu, tambien fueron mis dudas-

-Y Frankie?- Dijo Cleo molesta.

-Si, tambien ella.-

-! Como!-

-Me refiero a que ella alento mis dudas, jamas me interesaría ella como chica.-

-Cuentame...- le dijo Cleo cruzando los brazos y piernas con mirada asesina.

-Cuando tu y yo terminamos yo me aferre a la idea de seguir ayudandola por si tenia que ayudarte a salir de algun problema y para averiguar si estabas interesada en Holt, que patetico de mi parte no crees?-

-Bueno me han dicho que asi es el amor.-

Deuce sonrio. -Si, en fin ella me pregunto que tan comodo estaba con esa idea, que se sentia culpable, por haber provocado todo y que todo indicaba que de verdad eras la princesa de Holt, ahora que lo analizo creo que fue porque ella tambien estaba molesta, despues de todo ella y Holt /Jackson estaban saliendo. Y de pronto mi mundo seguro ya no me pareció tan seguro. Y quise saber más...Detesto esto! Detesto dudar!-

Y pense: Tal vez Jackson me lo dirá y fui a hablar con el: (Recuerdo de Deuce)

- Oye amigo has notado algo últimamente? Nose ... que actúen raro, ya sabes...últimamente esta un poco extraño con el ataque de normis.

- Si, esos estúpidos, alguien debería darles una lección.-

-Vaya no conocia ese lado tuyo. Bueno es que...han habido rumores...bueno...Cleo dijo que ella es la inspiracion de Holt y su princesa portavoz.-

Jackson miro a Deuce con detenimiento: Este lo noto en seguida y sus instintos le decían que sonara la alarma.

-Eso dijo, en serio?-

-Si, y quiero saber por que.-

Habia algo en su tono, conocia a Jackson bien, que era? Interes. Acaso le interesaba Cleo?

( Eso no es posible, no tiene ninguna posibilidad, penso con soberbia. Y de cualquier forma, no era el de quien hablaba sino de Heat. Vaya man que confuso!-Penso.)

- Ya sabes que yo de Heat no recuerdo mucho.-

Deuce penso hasta que punto eso seria cierto.

- Pero algo debes de saber no? Tienes acceso a su cuenta.-

- Escucha Deuce, Heat y yo aunque somos la misma persona tambien somos completamente diferentes, y lo ultimo que supe es que le interesaba Frankie y un poco Claire, la normi. Pero...aunque fuese cierto, tu ya no eres novio de Cleo.-

(Vaya, maldicion! porque me dice eso? que no ve que todo lo que hago es por ella.)

- Si, ya sabes solo que no esperaba que tu alter ego fuera tan rápido con ella.- Dijo ya sin poder contenerse.

- Vamos relájate solo dijo que era su princesa portavoz.-

- Aja, y eso significa? Como que su? No es de el, no son novios, ni me la habia imaginado nunca de paloma mensajera de nadie. No es una lechuza.-

- Supongo que Cleo lo hace porque lo disfruta. A ella nadie la obliga a nada.-

(Ahi va de nuevo, otro puñal al corazon. Me esta acabando...)

- No, Cleo lo hace porque desea vengarse de los normis. Creo que mas por su ropa arruinada que porque su padre la presiona. Y Heat se convirtio en algo asi como es Igor para el Doctor Frankenstain.-

- Puede que tengas razon, no los imagino juntos.-Decia con sinceridad Jackson.

(Uff un respiro. Pero tenia una duda, y debia preguntar aunque sabia que tal vez eso dañara irrevocablemente su amistad.)

-Tu...tambien querias vengarte de los normis?

-Si.

-Pero...tu eres tan listo, porque querrias hacer algo asi? , son solo una bola de niños imbéciles.

- Estoy orgulloso de pertenecer a MH y no me parece justo permitir que esa bola de imbéciles como les llamas salgan impunemente después de habernos vandalizado, nosotros somos superiores.

- Y si se hubiera dado la oportunidad tu habrías hecho lo que esta haciendo Heat?

-Si.

-Con todo y lo de la princesa portavoz e inspiracion?

-Porque lo preguntas? Le dijo Jackson adivinando su intención.

Pequeño silencio entre ambos. -Momento incomodo.-

Jackson suspiro...

-Antes de ir hacia las catacumbas el discurso de Cleo si fue inspirador, lo suficiente como para tomar venganza a otro nivel, todos estabamos enfadados pero si, ella nos inspiro a todos a hacerlo de forma epica, al estilo De Nile dijo. Que mas puedo decir? Y si si lo habria hecho solo si ella me lo hubiera pedido...pero dudo que las cosas hubieran tomado un rumbo romantico. Yo jamas te haria algo asi. Eres mi amigo, el mejor, te valoro mucho...y te quiero.

Deuce suspiro aliviado. Su amigo era un cursi. No temia que Jackson pudiera sustituirle pero era demasiado perder el amor y ahora tambien la amistad mas valiosa que tenia. Y justo cuando iba tomando aire nuevamente...

- Sin embargo yo no puedo hablar por Holt.-

- Lo unico que lamentare es que si le pego a Holt tambien tu lo sentiras...- Le dijo Deuce con firmeza.

-Descuida yo mismo lo haria si pudiera...sera un dolor bueno. Y no has pensado en Clawd?

De nuevo se acelero su ritmo cardiaco.

-Si...pero el esta ahora con Draculaura, se que la ama.-

- Seguramente si, pero ya sabes como funcionan las cosas con los ex-amores, es como dejar una fogata apagada a veces solo se necesita un pequeño chispazo. Y no importa que alguien salga herido en el camino, son daños colaterales...tu sabes eso mas que nadie, el propio Clawd tambien, se lo han hecho vivir mutuamente-

-No me tortures porfavor...-

-Amigo, eres muy vulnerable en lo que respecta a ella, me recuerdas al guerrero Aquiles.-

-Por que? Viste algo?

-Nada relevante.

-Cuentame esas irrelevancias, tu y yo sabemos que lo que dice mas son los detalles.-

Jackson sonrio. Su amigo ademas de Rudo era inteligente.

-Si, ...nose percibi que en un principio intento mantenerse alejado de ella, ya sabes caminando hasta el final, poniendo distancia, pero al final, si todo hubiera salido como lo planeado y la policia no nos hubiera encontrado, nose que hubiera ocurrido, ambos sabemos que Clawd no es de naturaleza tan violenta, ese deseo de venganza no lo comparte con la dulce Draculaura, tal vez lo hizo para estar cerca de Cleo. Y de haber habido problemas mas serios, ella hubiera buscado un apoyo masculino, al no encontrarte tu se hubiese apoyado con Clawd.-

-Por que?- El tono de Deuce era de irritacion.

-Pues no tenia muchas opciones, Heat, Manny, Holt...

-Tienes razon, y el se lo habria dado, por cabellerosidad y por instinto, Pero es un absurdo!, toda la situacion lo es!

Fin del Recuerdo de Deuce. Lo interrumpio Cleo.

-Me alegra saber que Frankie sintio lo mismo que ella me hizo sentir cuando dijo que eras su novio.-

-A mi me alegra saber que nada de lo de Holt fue cierto y que pude llegar a tiempo antes de que te detuviearan.-

- Vale cambiemos de tema...- Y lo abrazo.

Llegaron a MH. Y las clases transcurrian normales. Todos estaban emocionados por la llegada de Halloween.

-Yo hare mi propio vestido.- decia Clawdeen decidida.

-Puedes hacer el mio tambien?- le pidio Lala.

-Hermano yo solo buscare algo decente que ponerme si acaso comprare una nueva camisa.- Le decia Clawd a Deuce.

-Yo ire de compras con Cleo, ella me escogera algo a su gusto.-

Nefera llamo a Cleo diciendole que iria a Paris por su atuendo, - Maldicion, me gano la idea! Detesto ser la hermana menor!-

Y le pidio a Deuce que por la tarde la acompañara a buscar a Skelita Calaveras. Encontrandola le encargo un vestido de alta costura que acababa de ver por internet en las pasarelas de Roberto Cavalli, Era negro con caida sirena adornado con lentejuelas y plumas al final. Y para Deuce le encargo una corbata a juego.

- Es una declaración de que estamos la pareja mas fashion.-

El solo sonreia asintiendo.

Al llegar la tarde Clawdeen le texteo:

- Recuerda que hoy pijamada en mi casa, mucho que hacer antes de Halloween debemos estar listas.-

-Claro cuenta conmigo y con Ghoulia.- Le contestaba Cleo.

Deuce la dejo en su casa y por la tarde un esclavo la llevo en el auto De Nile (Era un Mazda ultima generacion color Durazno, al sol parecia hecho de oro solido) con Clawdeen.

Cleo queria divertirse asi que empaco entre sus cosas un libro que robo de su padre, esa noche ademas de tratamientos de belleza, las chicas practicarian encantamientos egipcios, despues de todo...que podia salir mal?

**A mis lectores:**

**Hola Chicos! Tuve problemas tecnicos con la pagina pero aqui estoy de nuevo.**

**Gracias a todos por leerme Y especialmente a Claudia Belen y ... a Peaceandlove: Gracias mil por tus palabras me han hecho sentir como no te imaginas! Claro que tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia de Clawd y Lala, buscare incorporarla en mis proximas historias, lo prometo! Muchas gracias por leerme! Te quiero!**

**Gracias tambien a los coments anonimos.**

**''Las mascaras nos protegen, impiden que otros sepan que nos hemos expuesto demasiado. Hay quienes que se ponen mascaras de cínicos... Hay quienes las usan para no ser vistos... Y quienes las usan para no ver la desagradable realidad... Y también hay mascaras inútiles que son transparentes como el cristal''**


	2. Chapter 2

-Hola Cleo! -Decían las chicas emocionadas. Casi al unisono.

Estaban Clawdeen, Draculaura, Lagoona, Frankie y Abbey.

La casa de los Wolf no era lujosa pero si muy acogedora, toda hecha de madera, al estilo americano y country, se sentía una vibra de...hogar y de tranquilidad.

La señora Wolf se esmeraba y preparaba bocadillos para las amigas de su hija.

-Los mejores muffins que he probado en mi vida los preparara tu mamá. - Le decía Abbey a Clawdeen.  
-También es muy amable, ya quisiera yo una suegra así- le decia Lagoona con nostalgia.  
Cleo se aclaró la garganta. Sabia que ella si pudo tener de suegra a la señora Wolf. -Bien, hacemos esta noche interesante? O seguiremos con esta charla inútil? -  
-Qué sugieres? -le decia Clawdeen aliviada, no sabía cómo manejar los cumplidos su personalidad aunque exquisita en gustos era ruda por fuera como un diamante de color, de esos raros pero magníficos.  
-Bueno. ..traje el libro negro de encantamientos de mi padre. Aquí hay hechizos para lo que sea, solo mencionenlo.-  
Las chicas miraban el libro con admiración pero con recelo sabían de muchos encantamientos que le habían salido mal a Cleo.  
-Crees que exista algo para que tenga reflejo? - le dijo Draculaura.  
-Mmm. ..déjame ver...no, mejor mira tu.- le dijo a Ghoulia pasandole el libro  
La zombi lo hojeaba rápidamente.  
-Un novio para Clawdeen- Decia Lagoona sonriendo, de verdad deseaba que su amiga pronto encontrara a alguien.  
-No, no, no lo romántico es del departamento de Cupido-Dijo Cleo.  
-Es zierrto, hagamoz algo loco. - Decia Abbey emocionada.  
- Podemos traer muertos a la vida. – Sugería Cleo.  
-Que miedo! decía Draculaura ocultándose bajo las sabanas.  
- De todas maneras dudo que ocurra hemos visto antes los resultados de los hechizos egipcios. -dijo Frankie.

(Esta sigue resentida porque piensa que sali con Holt el año pasado).Pensaba Cleo.  
Muy bien! Si eso crees adelante. -La reto Cleo.  
- Bien! Los muertos se traen a la vida con electricidad no con hechizos estúpidos. -  
- Es obvio que lo dices por experiencia propia. Aunque no quedan muy bien. Ya vez...se caen a pedazos.-

-Vale no peleen mas.- Interrumpía Clawdeen.  
.-Lo haré para probar que no sirve.- Dijo Frankie, tomo el libro y leyo el hechizo en voz alta. Leyendolo con firmeza y burla disfrazada de solemnidad.  
Al finalizar respiro satisfecha. - Lo ven?-

Las chicas se miraban mutuamente…

Súbitamente las luces se fueron.  
Todas gritaron.  
Las velas aromáticas también se apagaron ruidosamente al mismo tiempo.  
Más gritos.  
Subieron la señora Wolf y Clawd. ( El señor Wolf fue a por Howleen )  
-Están bien ?- preguntaban ambos.  
-si - contestaban todas una a una nerviosamente.  
Clawd busco a Draculaura a tiendas y al encontrarla la Abrazo.  
- Vamos abajo alla si hay luz.-que extraño. – Dijo la señora Wolf.  
Y comenzaron a avanzar, las chicas se tomaron de la mano formando una cadena Clawd tenía sujeta a Draculaura _y con la otra sujeto a Cleo con firmeza, sabia lo miedosa que era y quería tenerla cerca.  
_El corazón de Cleo se tranquilizo un poco al sentirlo, no era Deuce pero era alguien fuerte. ..su Ex.  
_Clawd pensaba: Porque me siento tan bien? Extrañaba el contacto con su piel...y ese aroma... no se me quita lo estúpido. Aún te recuerda mi piel princesa._  
Llegaron abajo a la luz. Y todos se soltaron.  
-Que fue lo que paso? -Pregunto la señora Wolf.

Todas callaron. Tenían miedo.  
-Debió ser cualquier cosa mama.- Le contesto Clawd.

Ire a checar los fusibles al zotano- era la voz del señor Wolf.

Todas ya estában en pijama. Draculaura como siempre muy tierna un camison rosa con encajes en los bordes. Clawd sonreia al verla. El mas sugestivo era el de Lagoona por ser una criatura marina tal vez no le interesaba mucho cubrir su piel. Sin embargo el más atrayente era el de Cleo. Por lo menos para el, porque aun Clawdeen era muy atractiva y su pijama salvaje mente reveladora era su hermana y su cerebro la descarto en automático. _ Esas vendas ceñidas a su cuerpo. ..pensaba Clawd. Podría pasar toda la noche enmarcando sus bordes con las yemas de mis dedos. _Frankie siempre con rayas y esos enormes tornillos en su cuello y ese azul de Ghoulia no eran atractivos para el.

La luz llegó de pronto.  
-Bien suban chicas les llevare capuchinos ven conmigo- le decia la señora Wolf a Clawd. _Sabia que si su hijo las veía subir las escaleras sus hormonas no lo dejarían dormir, después de todo ahi estaban su ex novia y su novia._

Las chicas ya arriba charlaban.  
- Fue el fue el! El muerto que trajimos- Decia en un lloriqueo Draculaura.  
- Eso es ridículo.- decía Frankie.  
Ghoulia sostenia el libro y les hablo muy seria - Escuchen su esto es real habrá consecuencias. -  
-A que te refieres? –La cuestiono Clawdeen.  
-Que fue un ritual profano eran necesarios más elementos al no haberlos es considerado una burla y aquí dice que de ser así esta criatura nos cazara maldiciéndonos de por vida.-  
-Tonterías, debe haber un antídoto lo hay para todo.- Decia Cleo despreocupada, preparando su mascarilla en un tarro de cristal.  
- Esto no es una poción.- Le recordó lagoona y vio a Cleo tragar saliva nerviosa.  
- Tal vez debas preguntarle a tu padre- Le dijo Ghoulia.  
-Estas loca !me castigara de por vida!, Me quitara a Zet y ya me he acostumbrado a ella.-  
- No creo que pase nada, fue diverrrtido.- Dijo Abbey.

-Yo creo lo mismo, pongámonos bellas, este Halloween aullare a la luna con alguien a mi lado.- Sonreia Clawdeen al decirlo.

Se pusieron sus mascarillas se hicieron mutuamente manicura intentando dejar atrás el espantoso momento.

Al día siguiente en MH.

Deuce noto en Cleo las ojeras.  
-que tal tu noche de chicas?- Decia recargado junto a la pared de su casillero.  
-Mmm...bien.  
- Cleoooo.  
-Que?  
- Que ocurrio? Porque no dormiste bien.?  
Cleo tiro sus libros , -Es que...es algo estúpido no tiene importancia. -  
- Si algo te quita el sueño seguro que lo tiene.- Deuce los recogio y los sonstenia.  
- Es queeeee ayer lleve un libro que tome de papa, uno de hechicería …con el que trajo a la vida a Zet pensé queeee sería divertido.  
Deuce ya fruncia el ceño.  
-Que hiciste mal?-  
-Yo no hice nada mal -dijo Cleo ofendida.-Fue Frankie, me reto! Ella lo leyó y todas las luces se apagaron. Tengo un poco de miedo, se que los hechizos de ese libro funcionan, yo vi como papa trajo a Zet con uno de ellos.

Deuce levanto una ceja.

-Si es lo que el libro dice todas las presentes seremos acechadas por el muerto viviente nos buscará para maldecirnos.-interrumpió Ghoulia.  
-maldecirlas?  
-es que el hechizo se hizo mal no estaban todos los elementos necesarios además se recitó con burla. -le explicaba la zombi.  
-Pues puedes estar seguro de que no tocará a Lagoona. -decía Gil quien venía llegando. (Este es el pez mas cobarde que conozco -recordando toda la experiencia de la isla calavera- pensaba Deuce, suerte a Lagoona.)  
-A ninguna de las chicas.- Decía Clawd con firmeza.  
-Tal vez debamos hablar con tu padre- le dijo Deuce a Cleo.  
-No! Hablare con Zet tal vez ella sepa algo -  
- Relajémonos además no es un hecho- mencionaba Holt.- La única forma real de traer muertos a la vida es con electricidad. - Frankie sonreia.  
Cleo le dedicó una mirada severa. Deuce le dijo:  
- No Holt todos los sirvientes de los de Nile han sido traidos a la vida con hechizos asi.-  
- El punto es. ..- decia Frankie interrumpiendo- que ese hechizo no funcionará. Como estaba algo molesta tal vez yo misma provoque una descarga en las luces. -  
- Bueno lo práctico de esto es que cada chica tiene un novio. Y eso evitará vulnerabilidades al no estar todos juntos. – Decia Deuce.  
Clawdeen se aclaró la garganta. - No todos tenemos a alguien.-  
-Yo te cuidaré a ti también le decia Clawd. Espera. ..mejor pediré ayuda a Romulus. -  
-Solo aceptare eso porque no quiero que descuides a Draculaura. -  
- Bien. Todo puesto en claro volvamos a clases- dijo Clawd.  
Afuera de MH se escondía una criatura… lo que antes era un ser humano.  
Una fuerza magnética lo atraía a quienes profanamente lo trajeron a la vida de forma incompleta. La ley de los muertos era clara. Iria a por cada una.  
No pertenecía al mundo material ni al espiritual se encontraba atrapado entre las sombras. A medio existir por unas chicas tontas.  
Malditas sean. Ya nada podría liberarlo. Tendría que romper las reglas y tomar un alma ajena para ocupar su cuerpo. Eso lo haría después de tomar venganza. En la casa de los Wolf habia aspirado su esencia. Sabía con qué torturaría a cada una. Iría de la más débil a la más fuerte las acosaría con miedo y pánico, así la maldición entrará con más fuerza.  
...

Lagoona se encontraba en la piscina practicando para los siguientes torneos, era tarde ya estaba ahí sola. No temía, era algo normal para ella. En sus últimas vueltas alcanzaba a ver una figura en la superficie como observándola desde la orilla contraria.

Pero al salir no había nadie ahí.

-Gil? –

No hubo respuesta.

Entró de nuevo al agua y ahí a medio camino algo le sujeto la pierna jalándola al fondo. Grito pero su grito se ahogó con el agua que tragaba. Volteo y le miro, una especie de zombi ni azul ni verde sino gris, con ojos casi sin color, espantoso. La jalaba hacia el, sonriéndole.

**Chicos! **

**Que opinan? ****Un beso.**

**Ya viene Halloweeen. De que se disfrazaran?**

**Gracias especiales a peacedance por tu review te agradezco muchisimo, en Cronicas Monstruosas hare un Lala&Clawd para ti. Mi primera historia la borre por acoso por parte de ya saben quienes, fue demasiado. Publique fracmentos en mis otras historias, y tambien hice sus versiones al Ingles. A veces cuando alguien quiere acabarte lo unico que consigue es hacerte crecer.**

**Aquí algunas frases con las que me inspire para el villano de esta historia y comparto con ustedes. Son del libro del Dr. Frankenstain:**

**"Maldito sea el día en que recibí la vida, maldito sea mi creador."**

**"Yo, por mi parte, estoy solitario y odiado."**

**" No tendré contemplaciones ... soy desgraciado y ellos han de compartir mi desgracia."**

**Nota heater: Tu de nuevo? Ya déjame tranquila.**


	3. Chapter 3

La criatura la jalo lo suficiente para tenerla frente a frente, sonrió macabramente y le dijo mirándola a los ojos:

-Eres criatura del mar y solo en este podrás estar.-

Y la mordió.

Lagoona experimento un dolor hasta antes desconocido, sentia su piel desgarrarse y sangrar desmesuradamente, la criatura se apartó y se perdió en la oscuridad del fondo de la piscina. Sus labios llenos de sangre, sonreia...

Gil entró a la piscina de MH buscando a Lagoona ya le había enviado varios mensajes y ella no los habia respondido. Al entrar observó que del fondo del agua salía sangre. Y el cuerpo inconsciente de Lagoona floto del fondo. Pero...no tenia piernas. ..era la cola de una sirena? -Tal vez Lagoona se disfrazo y al nadar se golpeo con algo- Penso ingenuamente. Sin embargo se veia espantosa la escena y un escalofrio le recorrio.

- Ayuda! - Ayuda!- Comenzó a gritar antes de lanzarse al agua, la abrazo y le hablaba histérico tratando de que recobrara el conocimiento y le contara lo ocurrido, tenia tantas interrogantes.

Los alumnos comenzaron a rodear la piscina, se acerco la directora decapitada. Manny y Clawd se habían acercado a ayudar a Gil para sacar a Lagoona pero la directora les dijo con firmeza.  
-No pueden sacarla del agua, morira.-

Los chicos de miraban mutuamente con espanto.

El doctor muerte entro al agua y la reviso ahi. El se sabia todas las clases de muerte despues de todo...

La examino y subitamente la metio al agua, Gil Grito. Parecia que la estaba ahogando, y se sumergio con ella. Despues de unos momentos, salio de la piscina y le dijo a Gil. -Puedes ir a verla, ya esta mejor, quitate tu casco.-

-Pero que diablos?-

-Ella es ahora una sirena. Como recien nacida, no podia respirar sin estar en el agua, ahora...despues de unas horas podra, pero como comprenderas ya no estara jamas fuera del agua, a caminar a la superficie.

-No comprendo.-

-Yo tampoco es muy extraño.-

Las chicas lloraban. Y esperaron a que Gil saliera con sus novios. Finalmente cuando este lo hizo Tenia un semblante sombrio y triste, les dijo:

- Utilizaran una pecera para sacarla de aqui y llevarla a con sus padres, ella dice que... una criatura la mordio, que fue el muerto que trajeron a la vida. Dice que la maldijo y la mordio.

Cleo undio su rostro en el pecho de Deuce, sintiendo que no podia escuchar mas, estremeciéndose de miedo, casi temblando, este la abrazo protectoramente. Draculaura se habia casi subido en Clawd, -Maldición necesito aprender a convertirme en murcielago!.-

-Yo te protegeré, le decia el.- Mirando significativamente a Romulus, quien se habia quedado porque ya Clawd lo habia puesto al tanto queria proteger a Clawdeen. Se acerco mas ella de forma instintiva.

Abbey suspiro, sabia que era mas facil que Heat estorbara a que pudiera realmente ayudarla y temio por el.

Frankie estaba cabizbaja y callada, ella lo había provocado, pero esta vez no sabia como arreglar las cosas.

Ghoulia suspiro, - si no podemos enfrentarle necesitamos saber como revertir una maldicion yo buscare en todos lados, cada uno intente investigar si existe una manera, despues de todo estamos en peligro.-

Y todos dijeron que si, las chicas parecian de plastico, no podian sostenerse chocaban con todo, se equivocaban en todo, estaban llenas de miedo. _El lo sentia y sonreia, todo seria mas facil para el asi._

Por la tarde, Draculaura estaba en su mansión, con Itaud en mano para avisar a Clawd cualquier movimiento extraño. Moria de miedo...comenzaron a transcurrir las horas y la vencio el sueño, sin embargo no estaba entregada a el por la alarma que sentia. Estaba en un estado inconsciente. _El entro en sus pensamientos como bruma nocturna._

-Estas dormida-

-No.-

-Si lo estas, No deberias dormir, eres una criatura de la noche.-

-El sueño embellece.-

- A quien amas mas.-

-A Clawd.-

-Y el te ama a ti?-

-...No lo se, me quiere, espero que algun dia me ame, como la amo a ella.-

- A quien?-

-A Cleo.-

-Y la odias? Porque no la matas? Matale!-

-No, Es mi amiga.

_Eureka penso la criatura._

-Bien, que odias?

-La sangre, me da asco.-

La tomo de los hombros bruscamente despertandola, la tenia acorrarala, ella desperto y le miro, si era horrible, exactamente como Lagoona lo describio. No tuvo tiempo de gritar. El hablo, mirandola a los ojos.

-Beberas sangre para vivir, como tu unica manera de subsirtir y la mas exquisita para ti sera la de ser al que mas amas.-

Draculaura estaba horririzada, sabia lo que significaba pero no podia moverse ni articular palabra, el miedo la paralizaba.

-Y como el no te ama, por culpa de ella...beberas tambien la de ella, la haras como tu.- Y la solto, ya no la sujeto mas. Se desvanecio en una nube negra dejandola inconsiente.

Al dia siguiente, ella penso: Fue un sueño...debio ser un sueño. Tomo un baño, examinandose...no tenia heridas, ninguna mordida.

-Fue un sueño.- dijo suspirando.

Se vistio y acudio como cada dia a MH.

-No me llamaste anoche, estas bien?-

-Si, me quede dormida lo lamento.-Que? Que es ese olor?-

-Cual?-

Y siguio su instinto...era delicioso, era abrumador...le llamaba, -Eres tu.- Le dijo a Clawd teniendolo muy cerca. Y sintio deseos urgentes de morderle, de saborearlo. Tantos como su amor por el.

-Vaya, consigan un cuarto.-

Era Cleo...estaba abrazada de Deuce, los miraban extrañados y divertidos. Incluso Clawd tenia cara de sorpresa, aunque se sonrojo por la Interrupcion.

Ella...ella tambien huele bien...debo morderla...no-puedo-no-puedo-...si no lo hago morire-morire.

-Que me vez?-

-Ya sabes, tu siempre te vez tan bien.- Me acompañas al tocador? Necesito retocarme y ya sabes que no veo mi reflejo.

-Ok-

Las chicas entraron a los baños.

Se escucho un grito..._Era Cleo._

Deuce y Clawd corrieron al baño, salian varias chicas con cara de espanto.

**Chicos, que tal? Aqui actualizando. Muchos besos! Saben lo mucho que les quiero.**

**Que les parece? Gracias x leerme.**

**-Yo tengo un amor...y mi amor tiene su amor.-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias especiales a Nubia y a Cleo, que bueno que les guste! Gracias también a quienes me dejaron reviews anonimos!**

**Escribo para ustedes y los amo! **

**Saludos a mis lectores de Chile, Venezuela, Estados Unidos, Puerto Rico, Brasil, República Dominicana y España!**

Deuce corrió y al entrar al baño de las chicas vio a Cleo inconsciente, Draculaura parada a su lado. ..cubierta de sangre, con cara de horror.  
-lo lamento, lo lamento tanto. . .- y se convirtió en murciélago escapando por la ventana.  
Clawd se acercaba también horrorizado.  
-Cleo! Cleo !-le gritaba Deuce casi sacudiendola.  
Clawd la olfateo...-Esta muy mal-  
-Porque?...tú que sabes de esto? - Deuce le pregunto malencarado.  
-Yo estoy tan sorprendido como tu... ahora que lo pienso. ..creo que cuando ustedes llegaron ella no iba a besarme. ..iba a morderme! - 0_o  
'Pero que no ella es vegetariana? -  
-parece que cambio su dieta. - O_O  
-Entró el doctor muerte y la vio -llevenla a la enfermeria, dijo muy serio. -  
Los 2 se miraron...de nuevo los dos en la misma situación.  
Y así lo hicieron.  
Mas tarde. Todos sus amigos estaban ya también en la enfermeria. Excepto Lagoona y Gil. Y por supuesto Draculaura.  
-a mi aún me parece imposible Draculaura nunca sería capaz de eso - decia Clawdeen ò.ó  
- Yo hable con ella. ..- dijo Abbey  
Todos la miraron con sorpresa. O_O o ºoº  
Me cito en las catacumbas, pensó que por ser de sangre fría yo no correría peligro. -  
-Peligro? Que piensa morder a todo MH? -pregunto Heat.  
-Ella fue maldecida por el muerto que Frankie trajo a la vida. - Explicaba Abbey.  
-Que? Como? Me dijo que se había quedado dormida. -dijo clawd  
-Es que ella pensó que habia sido sólo una pesadilla. Esta condenada a vivír de la sangre pero dice que la que más le apetece es la de Clawd.  
-Eee amigo decia Heat divertido dando a Clawd codazo..-  
-Y entonces porque mordió a Cleo? - Pregunto Deuce.  
-Esa criatura lo hizo a propósito Draculaura odia la sangre dice que es como tener que vivir de basura le da asco lo que hace y prefiere morir. -explicaba abbey.- La criatura también la condeno a transformar a Cleo. -  
-T eso porque? Dijo Clawdeen. {}_{}  
-Eso es posible? Pregunto Jackson. -Después de todo Cleo es una momia. No necesitas ser humano para ser transformado?-  
-No necesariamente. ..existen razas híbridas. - contestó Ghoulia.  
-Que no se dan cuenta nos esta torturando a todos usandonos a nosotros mismos?!- Dijo Clawd  
-Pues para estar muerto es muy listo. -dijo Jackson. (-_-#)  
Hey! Le gemia Slow Moe. Estás insinuando que los no vivos somos estúpidos? -  
-Basta! Pelear no nos llevará a nada. Grito Clawd.  
-Su único objetivo es vengarse sólo piensa en eso claro que lo está haciendo bien, leí sobre hechizos egipcios que se hicieron mal en la biblioteca. En la sección prohibida. Le pedí ayuda a Espectra para entrar. Si les contará todo lo que ocurrió a los que lo han hecho mal...no dormirían en años. -dijo clawdeen (_)  
Hellooooooooo ya lo estamos viviendo. Se burló Heat.  
- El no se detendrá y al final tomará el cuerpo de alguien o decidirá morir. - Menciono Ghoulia.-

- Vaya que horrible. - Dijo Romulus o.O

-Un Halloween arruinado de nuevo por culpa de Cleo. - se atrevio a decir frankie.  
-Por culpa tuya.- le reclamo Abbey. Tu fuiste la que siempre se burló y pronunció el hechizo. -  
Los chicos miraron a Frankie severamente. (-_-#)  
- Bueno no queda otra que salir de esto no importa quien lo haya provocado. -Dijo Holt tratando de que no atacaran a su chica.  
-Si importa!- Ojalá seas la siguiente. - Le dijo Deuce a Frankie frente a todos.  
-suficiente dijo clawd. Si nos dividimos todo será peor. Tuvo que intervenir porque sabia que el deseo de todos era que la criatura fueran por Frankie y no por ellos.  
apoyar a Draculaura, dijo Clawdeen, no puedes abandonarla Le dijo a Clawd. Ella beberá de ti de ahora en adelante, vivirá de ti. Ofrecele tu sangre. -  
ô.Ô Clawd se sentía contrariado. -Si lo haré le dijo.-  
-Que pasará con Cleo? Pregunto Deuce.  
-ya lo he investigado. Cuando se transformará a un monster necesita ser mordido 3 veces. Y casi drenado. Para que al beber sangre su organismo la acepte ya como forma de vida. - dijo Ghoulia.  
-no lo permitiré- ◣_◢  
Yo estaré con Draculaura y con Clawdeen y Romulus... la controlaremos eso no ocurrirá. -Le reconforto Clawd  
La haré piedra antes de que ocurra pensaba Deuce.  
-Recuerda que tu poder sólo es temporal le decia Holt adivinando sus pensamientos.  
El doctor muerte se acerco y les dijo ya esta más estable pero aún le falta recuperarse mucho descanso y líquidos la ayudarán. Ya viene su padre en camino.  
-Puedo verla?- pregunto deuce

-Si  
Entró, Cleo estaba pálida inusual en ella. Se veía enferma pero aún así era bella.  
-Cariño. ..que ocurrió? le dijo parandose a su lado inclinandose para acariciarla.  
-Yo entre con Draculaura al tocador iba a ayudarla a retocarse pero fui al espejo yo primero lo hice se de forma automática yo soy así pero como en el espejo no se ve su reflejo no la vi venir solo sentí sus colmillos enterrarse en mi cuello con rapidez tragando sangre de mi. Todo fue muy rápido. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber gritado.  
Deuce la miro con ternura. Suspiró.  
-debes saberlo, la criatura fue por ella ayer y la maldijo ella solo vivirá de sangre ahora. -  
Por rA! que horrible. -pobre Draculaura!  
-Si...bueno eso no es lo peor. -  
-Ah no? -  
-Ella prefiere para vivir la sangre de Clawd. -  
-Es natural es su novio. -  
-Si...y el la alimentará pero también desea transformarte a ti en vampiro.-  
- Pero eso no es posible! ..decia sorprendida e indignada-  
-Ghoulia dice que si lo es.-  
-Maldición! Si ella lo dice seguro que es cierto. -  
-Temo por ti. - Se escuchaba muy aflijido.  
-No, yo estaré bien. Zet siempre me acompaña también recuerda toooodos los sirvientes que tenemos. Yo sé que en MH tú me protegerás. -  
-es hora de irnos princesa. - era Zet.  
-Y mi padre?  
-Esta con la directora- me ordenó venir por usted.  
Deuce miro con detenimiento a Zet, era pequeña de estatura y de cabello muy corto sus ojos grises tatuados con las tipicas lineas egipcias. También tenía vendas su atuendo era simple pero elegante. Si lucia como la asistente personal de una princesa egipcia. Y tal vez si sabía cómo preparar baños y mascarillas pero dudaba que tuviera habilidades de guardaespaldas. El seguía muy preocupado.  
-Vamos princesa? Le dijo Zet entregandole un termo para café color rosa y dorado.  
-Que es esto?  
-Es un te de varias yerbas le ayudará. Escuche lo que le ocurrió.  
-Debo irme. Te amo. Le dijo a Deuce besandolo.  
Y éste asintió. Viéndola partir. Ella se despidió de todos. Y se fue.  
-Estará bien. Ya he pedido permiso de quedarme con ella lo que resta de la semana. - Le dijo Ghoulia.  
-Muchas gracias- le dijo Deuce sinceramente abrazándola  
Clawd escucho tod, o también el se sentía más tranquilo. Cuando Cleo fue a despedirse de el la abrazo con fuerza como cuando eran novios y le dijo al oido._ Estarás bien. _  
-Gracias, cuida a lala.-  
-Si, lo haré. -  
_Romulus los observaba y recordó cuando clawd le había dicho que tanto el como Deuce y Cleo. Sabían que el la seguía amando y vivirían con ello. Se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? Tal vez Clawd si puede. Pensaba._

-Clawd envío a Draculaura un texto que decia -no te preocupes amor yo estoy contigo necesito verte, yo te daré de mi amor todo irá bien. ..-** (Estos detalles romanticos entre clawd y draculaura los hago pensando en peaceandlove)**

Y se vieron en las colinas. Lala tenía un aspecto diferente...se veía más atractiva, un aire seductoramente gótico. Tal vez ni siquiera ella estuviera consiente de eso se veía muy asustada.  
-Clawd perdóname! Iba a morderte! No podía contenerme y tampoco con Cleo. Ella debe odiarme! -  
-No, ella lamenta que tu hayas sido la siguiente y te manda su apoyo.-  
Las palabras de Clawd la reconfortaron.

-Como esta?  
-Esta débil. ..pero se va a recuperar. _Tiene que recuperarse pensó. Si no no se que haría. Agachó el rostro._  
-No te preocupes lobito, contigo a mi lado siempre estare bien.-  
-Cuéntame como te maldijo esa cosa.-  
Draculaura se sentía algo avergonzada no le iba a decir que ella misma le dijo al muerto q sospechaba que el seguía amando a Cleo. Y por eso la maldición de convertirla._ Le contó todo excepto eso. _  
-No comprendo como involucró a Cleo en esto. ..en fin...cuenta con toda la sangre que necesites de mi.- y le extendio la muñeca...  
-Espera! Le grito Romulus. No puede beber directamente de ti, morirás. ..sus razas son opuestas. -  
-No te preocupes hermano ya he comprado un kit para sacarte la sangre y pasársela en botellas. -  
-Lobito nunca me perdonaré si algo te ocurre. Le dijo Draculaura... Y lloró.  
-No amor nada me pasará yo soy muy fuerte.- _ Aunque por dentro Clawd si tenia muchooo miedo nunca nunca nunca se imagino siendo mordido por un...vampiro._  
-Oye y como te convertiste en murciélago? O_O le pregunto Clawdeen.  
-Creo que solo necesitaba beber sangre directamente de alguien y como antes nunca lo hice...Por lo menos eso fue lo que me explico Thad-

Y los Wolf, junto con Romulus se quedaron con ella hasta muy tarde, despues de fueron y resolvieron verse en MH.

Deuce estaba muy preocupado en su casa...espero que Cleo este bien.- le mandaba mensajes nerviosos, ella respondia sonriente que todo iba bien.

Por la noche, a Draculaura la desperto la sed...pero Clawd ya le habia dado de su sangre...queria contenerse pero no podia...

Y su nuevo instinto la hizo transformarse en murgielago y salir por su ventana...

En la casa de Abbey, donde ella se preparaba para dormir plácidamente, tocaron a su puerta... Gritaron -Dulce o truco.- Eran niños? pero aun no es Halloween pensaba... Abrio la puerta y en el piso estaba una bolsa de dulces, ella miro a ambos lados pero no habia nadie, metio los dulces y los observo...-son rancios...estos me encantan...bien solo probare 1.- y se lo metio la boca pero ya no podia parar, hasta que se los termino.- Se fue a la cama y en sueños vio a la criatura que las acosaba, aunque no lo conocia, le reconocio...ese olor...

-Te gustaron los dulces?-

-...-

-Que nunca te contaron cuentos de hadas?-

-...-

-Sabes...la mejor forma de matar a un monarca siempre ha sido envenenándolo...-

-...tu no...-

-Yo si, que facil fuiste, mas facil que cualquiera... y parecias ruda.-

- No es posible, yo...-

-Tu no morirás pero como si lo estuvieras...-

abbey comenzo a querer moverse hacia el...congelarle, pero..no podía moverse...se sentía rígida, de forma anormal... hasta que no pudo mover nisiquiera sus labios.

-Si es el veneno sobrenatural...el que me da el poder de seguir mi venganza, todos ustedes viviran en miseria como yo...-

No habia nadie en casa, su tia fue de compras, vivia con ella porque estaba en el pais de intercambio.

El la cargo y camino con ella...apartandola, llevandola al bosque, ahi, cavo una tumba y la dejo ahi, comenzo a echarle tierra encima, abbey estaba aterrorizada, sentia las lagrimas rodar en su rostro, pero no podia hacer nada, ni gritar... y el reia, sus carcajdas eran sonoras y huecas, llenas de maldad.

Termino de enterrarla y se fue...


	5. Chapter 5

De pronto Cleo sintió algo raro...que era? Instinto. ..algo le llamo hacia el baño. ..abrió la ventana, sintió la brisa helada entrar y no vio nada, -que extraño - pensó, cerró la ventana y escucho:

-por favor perdóname. -

Y sintió de nuevo ese dolor en su cuello pero ya no temía. ..como que lo deseaba. ..no grito. ..y hablo. ..le dijo a Draculaura. Porque? Draculaura bebió mucho de Cleo mordió un poco su muñeca y le dio a beber algunos sorbos.

Y se fueron abrazados...miro a Deuce pero no sitio lo mismo. .. Si Deuce era el amor de su vida el chico más guapo y le amaba como a nadie pero no lo deseaba con la intensidad con la que en ese momento inexplicable te deseaba a Clawd.

Clawdeen entro a su clase y el profesor le dijo - Clawdeen por favor ve al jardín y trae mandragora fresca esta casi en los bordes de la salida usted es rápida se que no tardará. -  
Clawdeen se levantó salió.  
Llego rápido a las orillas de MH y tomó las mandragoras cuando iba a recoger la última una mano salió de la tierra y tomó la suya.

El horror llenó el cuerpo de la loba.

Clawd Temía por su hermana. Y salió del salón de clases. Iba caminando sobre el pasillo cuando encontró frente a él a Cleo.  
Como? Pensó. Cleo. ..como llegaste aquí tan rápido?

Ella lo miro fijamente. Por tu aroma (le contesto sinceramente) ...tienes tiempo?  
Clawd sintió como cambio de color. - Ella volvió a morderte verdad? (Sabía que esa no era una actitud regular de Cleo)

Que listo!  
Anda. ..ven...le tomo del borde de la chamarra y lo jalo hacia ella.  
El. ..no pudo negarse.  
Lo llevo rápidamente a las catacumbas. Ultima mente luces tan...apetitoso. y yo tengo tanta sed.  
Cleo esta no eres tú.

Si soy yo pero con mucha sed sed...es como estar en un desierto y tu...eres mi oasis.

De nuevo la sangre subió a las mejillas de Clawd.

Se que esto está mal que soy de lo peor...Draculaura, Deuce...las consecuencias de esto son terribles...(yo ya me he sentido así recordó...cuando te deje por Deuce pensó para sí) dijo Cleo. Alejándose de el.  
No dijo el casi en un grito. ..casi sin querer. Sin pensarlo actuando de una manera completamente impulsiva Tomó un fierro viejo ahi tirado en el polvos o piso de las catacumbas y lo enterró en su brazo.

Cleo soltó un grito. Pero al oler la sangre de Clawd no pudo contenerse y puso sus labios sobre su piel herida bebiendo de el.

Clawd no tuvo miedo. ..deseaba que ella continuará. Noto la urgencia de Cleo. ..su sed, aparto a cleo de el, undio sus dedos en su herida y mojo sus labios con su propia sangre. ..ella lo miró y se avalanzo sobre el, lamiendo, succionando y el la beso...la beso undiendose en ella queriendo que sus cuerpos se derritieran en esa urgencia con la necesidad de ella y el egoísmo de el. (Tengo derecho pensó Clawd nunca he sido malo nunca una mala actitud o palabra...siempre el monstruo ejemplar...no puedo hacerlo más...puede que esto sea egoísta pero es lo que deseo)

de pronto Cleo salió volando chocando contra la pared.

Que haces estúpida ?!

Era Draculaura. Totalmente fuera de sí llena de rabia...quería matarla...quería matarla...

Clawd hablo o por lo menos lo intento cuando abrió la boca ella lo miro con odio y de un movimiento lo mando a volar igual que a Cleo.

El estaba muy sorprendido no sabía que Draculaura tuviera esa fuerza o fuera capaz de una reacción tan violenta pensó que se echaría a llorar pero jamás pensó que reaccionara así lastimando lo a el y a Cleo...eso solo indicaba lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que la había lastimado...soy un imbécil pensó para sí. Clawd se entré llo en un montón de piedras y estas le lastimaron abriendo más la herida que el mismo se había provocado. Una roca muy pesada callo sobre sus piernas impidiéndole moverse.

El olor de la sangre hizo que Draculaura lo mirara lo contemplaba como alguien que mira un platillo suculento antes de comerlo.

Cleo? Cleo? Estas bien?!

Cleo se levantó rápidamente como si nada le hubiera pasado tenía cara de sorpresa como si ella misma no se lo creyera miraba sus manos con perplejidad... No tenía ni siquiera un rasguño.

-y todavía le llamas? En mi cara! le gritaba Draculaura a Clawd con tono asesino.

Mientras tanto Deuce empezaba a sentirse incómodo en el salón de clases...Cleo había salido muy rápidamente y no le gustaba que anduviere sola mientras esa criatura estaba cerca.

Por otro lado clawdeen apunto del grito fue mordida rápidamente por esa criatura grito pero el le cubrió los labios y ahogó su grito...nadie te escuchara le dijo...como a tu helada amiga... A ti también te gustaría ser enterrada viva? Clawdeen hizo cara de terror y angustia.

_El mundo cambiara para ti_

_Sólo de ayuda vivirás_

_Pues sin poder valerte_

_Permanecerás_

Y Clawdeen cayo al piso rápidamente inconsciente.

Heat que no había entrado ha clases se encontraba buscando a Abbey estaba comenzando a entrar en desesperación y a lo lejos vio lo que parecía ser una chica desmayada

Abbey! Abbey! Resiste voy en tu ayuda!

Sin embargo al llegar vio que no era Abbey sino clawdeen...la movió , le hablo pero esta no respondió... Y corrió hacia MH a pedir ayuda. ahí encontró a manny y le dijo que le ayudará que buscara a Clawd para avisarle y que el iría por el doctor muerte.

Manny toco la puerta del salón -Disculpé Sr. petrificado? Se encuentra Clawd?nmanny tenía rostro afligido

no no está aquí al parecer se demoró de las en el baño.

Y el minotauro se fue sin decir gracias.

Deuce se incorporó -algo esta pasando, heat no esta,clawdeen no ha regresado, Clawd tampoco ni Cleo y lala no ha venido...tampoco Abbey.

Disculpe yo también voy y salió sin esperar tampoco la respuesta del profesor.

En las catacumbas...

Lala déjalo tu mordida será mortal para el! Me lo ha dicho Ghoulia, lo lamentarás esta no eres tu es tu maldición! Tu lo amas!

...tienes razón...fuiste tu! Siempre has sido tu! Tu lo sedujiste verdad?

Si yo lo hice, fue mi culpa.

Noooo Draculaura eso no es verdad! Fui yo! yo provoque el beso!

Las palabras de los 2 herían a Draculaura como si una estaca le hubiese atravesado...su novio y su mejor amiga...la invadió el rencor y la frustración.

- te mereces lo que te pasa! Le dijo a Cleo. Pensabas que sólo los demás sufriríamos? Eso no sería justo no crees? Sabes porque la criatura me maldijo con transformarte? Yo se lo dije...fui yoooo. porque temía que Clawd aún te amase. Después me sentí terriblemente culpable y mira! Que estúpida fui!

Cleo la escuchaba muda sin saber que decir.

Vamos a terminar con esto. Le dijo Draculaura y se le fue encima mordiéndola, aspirando su sangre con fuerza...quería que le doliera quería lastimarla,

Cleo no tuvo oportunidad no tenía su fuerza...Draculaura se había vuelto mucho más fuerte tenía su sangre y la de Clawd juntas y sentía como le quemaba la sangre al salir de su cuerpo, comenzó a sentirse muy débil, hasta casi desmayarse cuando finalmente Draculaura la soltó, escuchaba gritos de Clawd pero no distinguía lo que sus palabras decían.

Deuce caminaba por los pasillos nerviosamente buscando a sus amigos y a su novia. Cuando escucho gritos venían de las catacumbas...era Clawd. Y corrió hacia allá.

Cuando bajó la escena que contemplo lo dejo helado, Draculaura con una mirada cruel parecía que acababa de devorarse a alguien y miro al piso...ahí estaba Cleo desvanecida apenas consciente y Clawd lleno de heridas en un montón de rocas sin poder moverse.

Que diablos ocurre? Grito.

Quieres saber? Le dijo Draculaura con amargura. Le decimos?

Clawd y Cleo bajaron la mirada. Deuce sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina. Miro a Cleo se veía muy mal,

Bueno yo acabo de drenar a tu novia. Quien por cierto en unos minutos será un híbrido mitad vampiro, sabes porque? Porqué ha bebido ya bastante de MI NOVIO. La encontré bebiendo de el y no precisamente de su cuello.

Deuce busco la mirada de Cleo. Esta no levantó la cara. Comenzaron a temblarle las manos...sus serpientes se movían iracundas. A qué diablos te refieres? Casi le grito a Draculaura.

Me refiero a que cuando llegue..se estaban besando...casi...

Deuce comenzó a caminar hacia atrás... No eso no es verdad..

Clawd hablo. Hermano...perdóname...perdoname...

Deuce corrió hacia Clawd y le pateo con fuerza este emitió un grito de agudo dolor.

Ella es mía! Tu sabes que ella es mía! Jamás podrás quitármela! nunca! Nunca!

Cleo iba a hablar levanto su rostro pero sus fuerzas la abandonaron y cayo al piso completamente

Draculaura la miro con desprecio se transformó en murciélago y salió volando.

Deuce no pudo evitar correr hacia ella y la cargo. Antes de irse miro a Clawd y le dijo...por cierto tu hermana esta perdida aún no regresas...y se bajó las gafas.

Un destello verde llenó las catacumbas dejando a Clawd hecho piedra.

Llevo a Cleo a la enfermería y ahí estaba en la otra cama clawdeen , se sintió algo culpable por haber hecho lo que hizo con Clawd este estaría petrificado pero seguía consiente de todo, preocupado por su hermana, por Cleo por Draculaura y con el dolor de sus heridas.

Dejo a Cleo sobre la fría cama de la enfermería y la miro.

Recordó las palabras de Draculaura. - Drene a tu novia ella será pronto un monasterio híbrido.-

Cleo comenzó a cambiar de color volvió a tomar su tono bronceado y sus cabellos brillaron como nunca le parecía aún más hermosa que antes.

Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con las gafas de Deuce.

-Oh.- Y volteo el rostro evadiendo su mirada.

Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?-Le dijo el furioso.

* * *

**Hola Chicos como estan' Lamento el retraso para actualizar ya vamos casi llegando al final de esta historia.**

**Los amo.**


	6. Chapter 6

-No puedo siquiera mirarte a la cara.-

-Pero yo quiero que lo hagas, no pienso mandarte al diablo quiero saber...la verdad.-

- Deuce yo te amo...pero desde que Draculaura me mordió por segunda vez yo no puedo contener esta ansiedad, esta urgencia por la sangre...sobretodo la de Clawd. -

Deuce sintió algo de ánimo buscaba sujetárse desesperadamente de algo en las palabras de Cleo para poder seguir juntos.

-Esto es simple...esta no eres tu, es la maldición de Draculaura que te ha pasado por sus mordidas contamina dote, infectandote. Es por eso.-

Cleo se quedo pasmada.

-Creo qué...tienes razón. Ella dijo algo sobre eso.-

-Que dijo? -Pregunto Deuce.

-Dijo que yo también merecía sufrir y que me transformaría porque ella le dio la idea a esa criatura.-

-Estas de broma?-

-No.-

- Vaya...tendré una larga conversación con Draculaura. Y el beso con Clawd.-

-La verdad?-

Deuce asintió.- Sólo la verdad Cleo- le dijo.

- Yo busque a Clawd, me dominó el instinto por su sangre. Lo jale hacia las catacumbas...pretendía morderlo no podía contenerme...sólo tomaría un poquito de su sangre...solo un poco...no podia contenerme de verdad.-

Deuce estaba rígido. Luego de una pausa dijo.- Continúa ...-

- Pero el...tomo algo del piso y se hirió el brazo a propósito del que comenzó a salir sangre abundantemente y yo...ya no pude contenerme mas...-

Deuce apretó los puños.

- no pude resistir y comencé a beber de su herida fue como beber agua después de caminar en el desierto...nose porque pero sólo Asi puedo describirlo.y el de pronto puso su mano entre mis labios deteniendome y tomó sangre de su herida colocándosela sobre sus labios. Yo seguí el olor de su sangre y intente lamer su sangre de su boca pero el me beso. Y Draculaura entro arrojándome al techo.-

Deuce sin poder contenerse más golpeó la mesa de la enfermería con los puños.

- El...el...ese maldito. _El se supone ama a Lala, se supone ya estaba todo olvidado, se supone que somos casi hermanos...se suponía que ya no te amaba...-_

-creo que varias personas suponíamos eso, pero realmente _sabíamos que no era cierto.-_

Deuce suspiro de forma larga.- Y tienes sed?-

Cleo asintió con la cabeza. -muchísima.-

El le extendió el brazo. -bebe nadie va a verte. Mi cuerpo cubre la visión de los demás,-

Cleo le miro. Y se acercó a el. -pero no tengo colmillos no puedo sólo abrirte la piel con los dientes.-

Oh vaya...Deuce levanto el brazo y lo acerco a sus serpientes una de ellas le mordió de forma muy fuerte, casi salvaje desgarrando un poco su piel sin envenenarle.-

Cuando la sangre brotó. Cleo casi se abalanzo sobre el y comenzó a succionar, sólo habían pasado unos segundos cuando Cleo comenzó a atragantarse y de pronto parecía que le faltaba el aire y que se ahogaba. Como sí hubiera tragado algo dañino a lo que fuera alérgica.

Cleo! Cleo! Le grito el, -enfermera! Enfermera!-

Llego una enfermera color verde y con piel que recordaba a Lagoona y el Dr. Muerte. Apartaron a Deuce y le dijeron que se retirara, el no obedecía,

La enfermera miro al doctor nerviosa y el dijo.

-Si...esta envenenada.-

Deuce sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba. Y camino hacia atrás.

No podía seguir ahí. Y salió al pasillo a toda prisa, el lo había hecho? El la había envenenado? Involuntariamente una lágrima todo por su mejilla y llamo a la única persona en la que confiaba ahora.

La voz contesto- Si?

-Mama?

-Deuce? Todo va bien? Qué te ocurre?

-mama no puedo explicarte todo ahora pero...Cleo parece estarse convirtiendo en un monstruo híbrido, ahora es casi mitad vampiro también y yo le ofrecí mi sangre y...casi le da un ataque...el Doctor muerte dijo que...esta envenenada...dime que eso no puede ser verdad...

-Deuce...lo lamento cariño...la sangre de Los Gorgones siempre ha estado envenenada es demasiado densa...algunos aseguran que esta maldita..pero no es así...de mi sangre nació pegaso el caballo alado de los dioses... Sería demasiado como para que cualquier vampiro la tragase...probablemente moriría...

-no mama no...Ella jamás podrá beber de mi... Jamás podré ser lo que necesita.

-Deuce podrías decirme que ocurre ahora si estoy muy preocupada.

-Nada mama todo va bien, te veo en casa y ahí te contare.

Y colgó.

Salió el doctor muerte y lo encontró en el pasillo, chicos nose en que anden metidos pero esa chica se esta convirtiendo en un monstruo híbrido a punto de ser vampiro, ya fue drenada lo que significa que ya fue mordida por tercera vez, si no toma sangre hasta saciarse...no morirá porque no es mortal pero dado que es una momia...entrara en algún tipo de estado de coma y dormirá por algunos ciertos de años...

-Pero yo no puedo darle de mi...

Claro que no, tu eres un monstruo Gorgon... Ella esta delirando y te llama a ti... Creo que te necesita...ya mande por algunos litros de sangre que está en el botiquín escolar desde que los vampiros estudian también en MH. eso la ayudara.

-Muchas gracias doctor.

-Por otro lado, sabes donde esta Clawd? clawdeen esta muy grave y creo que el necesita estar aquí.

-Está en las catacumbas...petrificado...en casi 30 minutos estará ya aquí supongo.

-Deuce pero eso...

-Que tiene clawdeen? Le interrumpió Deuce para ahorrarse el regaño.

-Ella...esta invalida.

-Esta pasando...el nos esta casi matando...de desesperación y de dolor... Sólo faltan Frankie y Ghoulia.

-Que quieres decir?

-Nada Doctor...me voy a a ver a Cleo.

Y se dio la vuelta entrando a la enfermería de nuevo.

En pocos momentos escucho ruidos y la voz de Clawd en los pasillos, se sintió triste...sabía lo mucho que los Wolf sufrirían por eso.

Ghoulia estaba en la biblioteca devorando libros de la sección prohibida...tratando de encontrar algo que les salvará a todos de esa criatura. Leyó el blog de espectra en un rato de hartazgo y vio ahí lo que había ocurrido a Clawdeen y a Cleo.

Ghoulia suspiro y tomo su teléfono, -Esto es inevitable ya - marcó un número y dijo,

-señor Ramses?

* * *

Frankie estaba ya saliendo de MH, caminaba a toda prisa por llegar a su casa...tenía miedo...sabía que era la siguiente, llego a su casa y prácticamente se encerró en su habitación, llego la noche y el sueño la venció, se recostó en su cama de alto voltaje. cerró los ojos. y durmió.

la despertó el sonido de la descarga de su despertador, sintió la electricidad en su piel pero algo estaba diferente...aunque no sabía que era, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a la criatura, no grito...hablo para suplicar.

-Por favor...no me haga daño...yo...

-Daño...no, sólo estoy aquí para burlarme de ti como tu te burlaste de mi al hacer mi hechizo incompleto...tu dijiste que sólo la electricidad era capaz de dar vida...tu eres la prueba de eso...y bien que tan viva te sientes?

Frankie sentía el horror pero algo iba mal, pensó en levantarse pero nada ocurrió y miro hacia abajo...todas sus costuras...no estaban...

Supongo que así la electricidad no te sirve de nada...no tuve que hacer mucho para...dejarte hecha pedazos...y bajo el interruptor de la cama ocasionando otra descarga y otra...Frankie podía oler su propia carne quemándose...y grito grito horrible y amargamente.

La criatura sonrió cuando de pronto sintió como una fuerza sobrenatural lo jalaba, lo llamaba, desapareció sin quererlo y volvió a aparecer dentro de la casa de Ramses, en medio de un salón, el faraón le miraba fijamente.

-Dime esclavo...te haz divertido?- Su voz estaba llena de frialdad y desprecio

La criatura le miro, bajo el rostro y dijo...las leyes egipcias me permiten tomar venganza.

Las leyes te prohíben atacar a tus amos...atentaste contra una de mis hijas, una de las princesas de tu pueblo,a quién juraste servir, eso te condena...tu venganza no es válida...nada de lo que has hecho en realidad...los. Dioses ya están listos para juzgarte...

- No podrán borrar mis acciones.-

-Pero te darán la lección que mereces, recomendé especialmente el Home Dai (la tortura con escarabajos que te coman vivo toda la eternidad...) la criatuta se estremecio llena de horror.- Y respecto a borrar tus acciones si que lo harán...-

-Pero..

-Ya he pagado el precio...Les he entregado...mi libro de hechizos y la mitad de mi oro, de mis posesiones...por honor y tributo al favor de los Dioses. -

-Una bruma negra llenó la habitación y se llevó a la criatura quien gritaba desesperado.-

Ramses cerró los ojos. Suspiro pero en el fondo sabia que existia la posibilidad de que no todo pudiera volver a la normalidad. Ghoulia no habia querido contarle todo lo que la criatura hizo solo pidio ayuda por vida o muerte y el haria lo que uera por ayudar a su hija.

_Al día siguiente en MH. _

_Todo transcurría normal, no había ocurrido nada todo estaba como antes de que el hechizo ocurriera aunque parecía ser...que todos habían tenido la misma pesadilla, tan real que era casi imposible no recordarla. Sobre todo porque Lagoona y Clawdeen tenían una cicatriz gemela en la pierna! parecía una mordida...Clawd tenía una cicatriz en el brazo.. Cleo tenía una en el cuello y Deuce en la muñeca...Frankie ataba continuamente sus costuras siempre ahora nerviosamente, tenía miedo miedo de caer hecha pedazos..como sí ya lo hubiese vivido._

_Parecía que ese secretó los unía, todos sabían muy dentro que eso en realidad si les había pasado aunque pareciera que sólo había sido un mal sueño._

* * *

Chicos gracias por leer esta historia,

Que les ha parecido?

Alguna petición en particular?

Los quiero! Xoxoxo

Gracias especialmente a invotada por tu Review este ultimo chap es para ti. Besos!


End file.
